


Restraint

by Accal1a



Category: Leverage
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: The handcuffs were needed for the role they were playing, but hey if they don't come offtooquickly that's fine too right?
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> **HAPPY NATIONAL HANDCUFF DAY 2021!**

Hardison found it hard not to smile when he saw Eliot walking towards him. He knew that the other man would have an idea how to get out of this mess, even if the 'other idea' was punch out everyone between here and the exit. The man might be short in stature, but he was hell at close quarter combat. Not for the first time, he mused that he was lucky he was on the same side as the other man.

The smile was internal, however, because if Eliot was going to pull off the security guard routine, it wouldn't do for him to throw the plan out of the window by smiling at his would-be assailant. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with the roleplay.

He gave Eliot some resistance when he was cuffed, playing up the act and trying to shake him off. He wondered who would win if he was actually being attacked by the other man. He wasn't entirely sure it would be him.

"Move!" Eliot said, roughly handling Hardison once he was on his feet again, and pushing him into the elevator.

"I'm gonna kick your butt." Hardison said to Eliot through gritted teeth as he was moved into the elevator.

"Stand over there!" Eliot growled, only partially in character. The fact that Hardison was here, in danger, and not sunning himself on a beach somewhere with their earnings was infuriating.

"I'm gonna kick your _butt_." Hardison repeated as the doors closed, only partially in character himself. What the hell was Eliot doing here? Why wasn't he safe somewhere and not poking this particular fuck up of a hornet's nest?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Eliot hissed once the doors were finally shut, making Hardison wonder whether he had been reading his mind. Eliot hadn't pressed a floor number just yet, but he held his finger on the 'Door Closed' button so no-one else could get in the elevator.

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Hardison replied, just as emphatically.

Eliot just rolled his eyes, because they were obviously here for the same reason, obviously trying to help out as much as they could in their own way. He'd be entirely unsurprised if all of the others weren't here as well.

The elevator started to move, someone on another floor clearly wanting the transport, and he slammed his hand on the emergency stop button and turned to his friend.

"Are the others here?" Hardison asked.

"I've seen Parker, but not sure about Sophie or Nate." Eliot said, looking Hardison up and down. God he was a sight for sore eyes. "Are you okay?" He couldn't see any injuries on the other man, but that didn't mean he couldn't be hurt beneath it all.

Hardison did smile then. Eliot's gruff nature was always slightly softened when he was with him. It made his stomach do flips, if he was honest with himself, but he'd deny that if anyone asked.

"I'm fine." Hardison replied softly, walking towards the other man. "Are you okay?" He said when he was less than a foot from him.

"I'm fine." Eliot replied at the same volume, biting his lip for a second, before throwing all caution to the wind and pulling the other man forward by his cheap polyester shirt he'd clearly picked to look like a handyman, even though it did precisely _nothing_ for him.

Hardison went easily, angling his head down for a kiss that Eliot gave him readily. It was a kiss that was fraught with emotion. It said, 'I miss you'. It said, 'I'm glad you're okay'. It said, 'goodbye' if the job went wrong. It might have said, 'I love you' if either of them would let it.

Eliot kissed Hardison with a desperation he hadn't realised he felt until he'd got eyes on the other man. Now, he knew he was a goner for the other man, knew that he didn't want him out of his sight again…if the other man would let him.

Hardison felt the desperation in the kiss and returned it in kind, knowing this was it, this was what he wanted. Even if they never did jobs again, even if they stayed on the up and up, he knew he'd stay with this man until the end. He lamented the fact that his hands were still cuffed behind his back. He wanted to hold Eliot and never let him go, but this really wasn't the time.

The rattling of the cuffs must have brought Eliot back to himself because he pulled back slightly, looking around a little to get his bearings. He had a soft smile on his face as he looked Hardison up and down, which turned into a devilish smirk when he saw the obvious length in Hardison's pants.

"What?" Hardison asked, a little breathless and pretty sure he knew just 'what'. He didn't know whether it was the imminent danger, the cuffs, the potential exhibitionism, or a combination of the three, but he was definitely hard. Maybe it was just Eliot. That would explain a lot.

Eliot let the smirk spread across his face before he put one hand in the centre of Hardison's chest and pushed him back slowly. When Hardison's back hit the opposite wall, he gasped, unable to help himself; and grasped the bar with his cuffed hands, holding on for dear life. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to feel his legs in a hot second.

"Well, well, well." Eliot said, leaning up to kiss him again. It was a hard, bruising kiss, and did absolutely nothing to assuage the burning arousal that was now shooting through him.

Eliot moved his left hand up to cup the back of Hardison's neck, giving him absolutely no choice but to kiss him back, not that Hardison wanted to be anywhere else at that point.

When Eliot ran his right hand down Hardison's shirt, and then continued lower to cup Hardison's dick in his pants, Hardison gasped, going up onto his toes for a second before settling back down again, the pressure of Eliot's hand somehow too much and yet not enough at the same time.

"What are we going to do with that?" Eliot asked conversationally, alternating between squeezing slightly and letting go, his hand nonetheless pressing against the ever-growing bulge in Hardison's pants.

"Is this…" Hardison gasped. "Is this really the time?"

Eliot just smirked up at him again, taking the other man in another kiss as he deftly undid the top button on Hardison's pants.

"You think you'd be able to walk out of here like this?" Eliot whispered against his lips, starting to stroke up and down Hardison's underwear, revelling in the soft moan Hardison afforded him when he did so.

Hardison banged his head against the wall, biting his lip as he let out a soft moan when Eliot's hand moved beneath his underwear so that he had skin to skin contact with his dick. " _Fuck_."

Eliot smiled, pulling back so he could look at the slight flush on his partner's cheeks, using the precome that he smeared around the head of Hardison's cock to slick the way for further movement as well.

Hardison tried again to reach Eliot, but the movement of the handcuffs and the subsequent clanking sound against the metal bar did absolutely _nothing_ to curb his arousal, making it so much worse at the same time.

" _Eliot_." He said – definitely said, not whined – quietly.

Eliot wanted him tied to the bed and writhing under the weight of hours of edging, but there wasn't the time for that right now. He knew that Hardison would be able to beg so prettily, and couldn't _wait_ to find all the many and sundry places on the man's body that would make him moan. Perhaps the promise of that was in his eyes, because without any other movement Hardison let out a soft moan and small nod.

Eliot gave him a quick, almost perfunctory, kiss, before dropping to his knees in front of him, taking his cock in hand and guiding it towards his lips.

Hardison groaned at the vision before him. Eliot Spencer on his knees was a goddamn _gift_ , and one that he definitely wanted to see way more often.

Eliot held Hardison's left hip with his hand, the illusion of pressing him into the wall and Hardison not being able to get away a turn on for both of the men, as Hardison gripped the rail for all he was worth.

" _FUCK_! Eliot!" Hardison cried, turning his face into his shoulder to muffle the sound, his hands once again attempting to separate but being unable to. He wondered whether he'd have marks from the action by the time this was over, and knew he wouldn't care at all if he did.

Eliot somehow managed to smirk around Hardison's cock even as he _swallowed_ , and his cock went further down the kneeling man's throat.

Hardison bit his lip, _hard_ , to stop himself from crying out again. The elevator may be stuck between floors, but the last thing they needed was some overzealous security or maintenance person prying the doors open because they thought there had been trouble inside the small space, and getting an eyeful instead.

Eliot made short work of the cock in front of him, even if he would much rather take all the time in the world. There was something so undeniably powerful about being on your knees, and he couldn't wait to do it again…when they weren't either about to be arrested or killed. That would be nice.

He alternated between stroking with his hand, as he pulled almost all the way off the cock so he could breathe and circle his tongue around the very tip of Hardison's shaft, and deepthroating him, which was particularly wonderful as it made Hardison roll his eyes back into his head, and attempt to thrust his hips forward even as he was also trying to be good and not choke his partner.

When Hardison finally shot down Eliot's throat, he moaned loudly, maintenance people be damned. He felt almost boneless from the sheer joy of it, as if the orgasm had been a long time coming, and maybe it had. The two of them had been dancing around each other for months. Perhaps all they had needed was a pair of handcuffs and a small space, because that had been one of the best orgasms of his _life_ , and the fact that it had happened spontaneously, in an elevator, with Eliot of all people, was both confusing and hot as all hell.

Eliot's self-satisfied expression when he stood, after licking Hardison clean and putting him away back in his pants was far too sinful to be allowed, and Hardison all-but growled at him. "Get these off me."

Eliot's cocky attitude seemed to fall away at the pronouncement, worry seeping into his gaze that he had done something wrong, that he had overstepped somehow, until he had got one cuff off Hardison's wrist and Hardison took that hand up towards the back of Eliot's neck, cradling the back of his head to preserve it from harm as he pushed him back against the opposite wall in a hard kiss that left them both breathless.

When Hardison pulled away again it was to stare down into Eliot's eyes, searching for any hint of an issue, searching to see that Eliot felt even half of the feelings he had. Seeming to be happy with what he saw, he went in for one more last chaste kiss, before pulling back when he felt the lurch of the elevator starting to move again after Eliot had re-pressed the emergency stop button.

"You don't want…" Hardison said, vaguely gesturing towards Eliot.

"Later." Eliot said, grinning. " _I_ have some self-control."

Hardison snorted, but he couldn't take the smile off his face as he reached back around behind himself again, allowing Eliot to cuff his wrists behind his back again for the look of things if they were caught on their way out.

The exit from the building was uneventful, and they were soon outside, breathing fresh air and realising that yes, what had just happened had happened, and no, it wasn't going to be the only time.

"We're taking those handcuffs with us." Eliot said, pocketing the offending items when they were out of any eyes that may be prying.

"Fuck yes." Hardison replied, his dick giving a valiant twitch at the idea even despite their recent exploits.

Later. _Definitely_ later.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
